True to myself
by ellam46
Summary: Jake is happy. He is engaged to the love of his life, he has lots of friends and a great jpb but when Rosa reveals a truth about herself, Jake uncovers a truth about himself too.


**a/n: This is my first ever fanfiction, please tell me if you you like it or if you want more or if you have any tips for me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Brooklyn Nine Nine but if I did I would keep everything as it is exept I would make the episodes a lot longer.**

"Hey, Jake," Rosa called out to her friend as everyone started to leave her apartment. Jake had just organised a family game night with the squad for Rosa because she was recently banned from her own family game nights after coming out as bisexual. Jake was really there for Rosa and this game night meant a lot to her, especially after her parents reaction to her sexuality. Jake helped Rosa a lot through the process of coming out to her parents but there was one moment that stuck out to her, when Jake was coaching her on what to say to her parents. She only asked Jake for some advice but he ended up giving her a whole coming out speech. He told her it was just help for what she should say to her parents, but she thought different. The speech that Jake gave made Rosa think that it wasn't just advice for her, it was advice for himself too. His speech sounded like it came straight from the heart which made Rosa start to question Jakes sexuality.

Rosa always assumed that Jake was straight but the more she thought about it, the more she doubted it. He was engaged to Amy and he was in love, but Rosa couldn't help but think of times before Amy when Jake would sneakily check out guys or say that their hot. She always brushed it off, thinking it was nothing, But now Rosa was starting to think it was more than nothing.

"What's up?" Jake answered Rosa casually as he walked toward her.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Rosa asked cautiously.

"Sure," Jake answered, not knowing what was about to come, "'bout what?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for tonight, it really means a lot. I also want to talk about what you said the other day..." Rosa trailed off. It was very out of character for her to talk to anyone like this, especially like this, even if it was just Jake.

"What do you mean?" Jake was starting to get worried. He always knew he wasn't straight, but he knew he wasn't gay either. He had crushes on girls, but he also had crushes on boys and that's how it was. Nothing more, nothing less, just that. It wasn't until recently, when Rosa came out as bisexual, was he able to finally put a label on what he's been feeling. He thought back to the coming out speech he had performed in front of Rosa. He told her it was advice for what she should say to her parents when in actual fact it's what he has wanted to say to his family, his mum and his family in the nine nine, for many years now. He knew they would accept him, he just didn't want anything to change, especially between him and Amy. He loved Amy with all his heart, he couldn't wait to marry her, and he didn't want his bisexuality to change any of that.

"When you gave this whole monologue on how I should come out to my parents. Don't get me wrong, it was great and it helped a lot, but it just made me think..." she trailed off once again. She didn't know how she would have ended the sentence if she hadn't trailed off.

"What? No. Look I gotta go, see you later!" Jake waved goodbye to Rosa and left her apartment, trying his best to avoid suspicion.

Once he got downstairs and onto the sidewalk, he saw Amy sitting in their car waiting for him. He walked over to her and put his head through the open car window.

"Hey Ames, I'm going to go stay over at Gina's tonight. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you," Jake said to his fiancé.

"Okay, I'll see you then. Love you too." Jake gave Amy a quick peck on the lips and she was off home, not knowing what Jake had on his mind.

Jake had noticed Gina at the same time he noticed Amy. He realised that she must have sensed that he would want to talk with her after everything that went down with Rosa over the last few days. Gina was the only person Jake had told that he wasn't straight, she was his best friend after all. And she knew him well enough to know that he would need a friend like her tonight.


End file.
